Kama
by Sakuracens
Summary: Sakura Haruno, dokter bedah itu frustasi ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa dirinya terseret pada komik bodoh berjudul 'Naruto' yang mengharuskannya merubah nasib klan Uchiha yang super menyebalkan! Warn! Mature Content! MadaSakuIzu Pair.
1. Prologue

_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Kama_

 _Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Izuna Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin, rasa ini tak akan pernah lahir._

 _XXX_

Sakura Haruno namanya, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang telah merangkap menjadi seorang dokter bedah yang profesional di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di kota Tokyo. Di gambarkan dengan gadis ceria yang enerjik serta memiliki rambut merah muda panjang sepunggung yang kelihatan begitu indah dan mata hijau pohon yang membuatnya tambah menawan. Tak segan banyak sekali pria yang menyatakan suka secara terang-terangan yang tentu saja di balas oleh gadis ini tolakan halus.

Selain itu, dia punya masa lalu yang cukup memalukan, dulunya, dia adalah gadis culun yang selalu membawa komik berjudul ' _Naruto'_ kemanapun dia pergi. Maklumlah, komik tersebut merupakan komik terbaik pada saat Sakura menginjak sekolah menengah pertama dahulu. Dia bahkan tergila-gila dengan karakter Sasuke Uchiha yang begitu mengagumkan. Dia bahkan hafal setiap adegan di komik itu, juga melakukan hal yang tidak berguna;menghafalkan jutsu, mengingat nama tempat, dan selalu berlagak bak ninja.

Tapi itu dulu sekali, semenjak sekolah menengah atas, dia menghentikan kegiatan konyol itu dan mulai fokus belajar hingga mendapatkan kesempatan belajar di kelas akselerasi yang cukup menguras otak. Mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di bidang kedokteran salah satu universitas ternama dan sekarang dirinya lulus menjadi seorang dokter termuda seantero Jepang dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna.

Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, itulah yang selalu ada dalam benaknya.

Kala itu adalah musim gugur dimana udara begitu menusuk di kulit sampai tembus ke tulang. Membuatnya mengigil hebat di tengah selimut tebal. Seharusnya penghangat ruangan ini tidak mati dan membiarkan dirinya beku di dalam sini.

Sial!

Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di suhu yang begitu rendah, kakinya kram hebat. Salahkan demam yang tengah menyerangnya ini. Hingga semuanya terasa buram. Ia pribadi sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya demam, hal itu membuatnya lemah. Dia benci merasa lemah di hadapan semua orang.

Untungnya, dia tengah berada di rumah sendiri karena memang sanak keluarganya tidak berada di kota ini, mereka semua berada di Kyoto. Hal itu membuat Sakura lega, setidaknya, saat sakit dia tidak pernah menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Gadis berambut gulali itu mengerjapkan matanya tatkala cahaya menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnya mau tak mau bangun dari tidurnya kemudian, merasakan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. Memijit pelipisnya pelan dan menatap sekitarnya dengan mata seperempat terbuka.

Terdapat ruangan dengan ornamen kuno dan selimut yang tebal yang kelihatannya sama antiknya dengan ruangan ini. Seperti zaman edo. Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Namun, sekian detik kemudian matanya membelalak.

Astaga, kenapa dia memakai kimono zaman edo yang begitu rumit dan mewah?!

Lalu, ini bukan ruangannya. Seharusnya, tempat tidurnya berukuran _king size_ dengan ranjang yang di tutupi kelambu warna merah muda, bukan tempat tidur lipat khas zaman dahulu. Ruangannya juga tidak sebesar ini, apalagi, rumah ini berbeda sekali dengan rumahnya.

Jelas! Rumahnya itu tembok beton dengan cat dinding warna _peach_ , bukan kayu semua. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sakura berdenyut nyeri, membuatnya harus kembali menidurkan diri di atas kasur lipat itu.

Oh, apakah ini _april mop_ atau hal bodoh lainnya? Kenapa dia bisa dengan aneh berada di ruangan antah berantah memakai kimono mewah?

Ada yang tidak beres.

 **SREK!**

Suara pintu di geser membuat gadis itu segera bangkit untuk duduk dan melihat siapa yang datang. Kalau yang datang sahabatnya Ino yang selalu membuatnya naik pitam, Dia tak segan-segan menonjok wajah cantik boneka itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Namun, bukan itu yang ada di hadapan Sakura.

Sekarang ini, seorang wanita paruh baya yang gadis ini asumsikan memiliki usia tujuh puluh tahunan tengah tersenyum ramah dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tangan wanita tersebut terangkat, lalu, menempelkannya pada kepala Sakura yang langsung hangat. Dia melirik tangan wanita yang tengah menempel di pelipisnya lewat sudut mata, menatap, cahaya kehijauan dari telapak tangan wanita tersebut.

Tunggu dulu, dia pernah melihat cahaya hijau yang menguar dari telapak tangan wanita ini, tapi dimana?

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia teringat. Berterimakasihlah pada kening lebar yang mampu menyimpan segala bentuk informasi dari bayi. Itu terdapat dari komik Naruto!

Tapi, tak ada yang namanya _Chakra_ di dunia ini, itu hanyalah bualan komikus yang membuat komiknya menjadi viral.

"Apa nona Sakura sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya wanita itu sembari melepaskan telapak tangannya pada pelipis sang majikan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bicara denganku?" Tanya Sakura balik sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri bak orang bodoh.

Wanita itu tertawa sebentar kemudian, menepuk pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Terselip nada ragu di kalimat yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Sakura Haruno, pewaris klan Haruno di masa mendatang, umur lima belas tahun dan seorang tuan putri yang di segani, tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil ke publik dan menjalin kerjasama dengan klan Uchiha dan klan Senju di Konoha. Anda memiliki kekuasaan mutlak di beberapa wilayah seperti Kirigakure dan Sunagakure. Kerajaan anda bernama Miikogakure yang dicap sebagai kerajaan terkuat dengan Konoha di bawah anda."

Penjelasan wanita tadi membuat Sakura melongo tak mengerti, kemudian, tertawa kaku.

"Jadi, jelasnya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Wanita tersebut menghela nafasnya. Benturan akibat latihan pagi tadi sepertinya membuat otak sang majikan agak bergeser.

"Anda adalah seorang _kunoichi_ masa depan yang akan menjadi ratu di Miikogakure. Sekarang, anda berada di Konoha untuk tampil ke publik setelah lima belas tahun bersembunyi di kerajaan."

"APA?!"

Oh ini tidak baik. Dia pasti sedang mimpi. Seseorang tolong aku!

To be continued

A/N: Oke, ini ff perdana yang pairingnya agak susah di cari wkwk, MadaSakuIzu yang kami buat time travel alias perjalanan waktu. Tapi, gak juga deng. Sebenarnya, Sakura itu masuk ke komik kesukaan dia. Jangan lupa review! Sankyu~


	2. Chapter 1

_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Kama_

 _Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Izuna Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin, rasa ini tak akan pernah lahir._

 _XXX_

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah cemberut. Kata wanita tua bernama Sae yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya sejak kecil itu, dirinya akan menghadap _Hokage_ pertama Konoha dan beberapa klan berpengaruh lainnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika mendengar klan-klan asing yang selalu di sebutkan oleh Sae itu. Astaga, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tapi, kenapa rasanya mimpi ini aneh dan panjang sekali durasinya?! Sakura kembali mencubit pipinya keras dan hal yang Ia dapatkan adalah rasa sakit dan kemerahan di pipinya yang sekarang terasa panas. Oh astaga, seberapun dirinya mencubiti diri sendiri hasilnya tetap sama. Dia tidak beralih tempat. Masih di tempat yang sama dengan kegiatan yang sama.

Mimpi buruk ini sepertinya semakin buruk ketika Sae memasuki kamar dan berkata dengan begitu sopan membuatnya tampak risih, "Nona, tandu anda sudah siap."

Sakura menatap Sae dan kemudian, berdiri dan memandang tandu yang sudah siap di pikul oleh empat orang itu melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Lalu, atensinya kembali lagi pada Sae yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menghormati nona majikannya. Sakura meringis, perasaan risih menggelayutinya. Seharusnya, dialah yang menghormati wanita tua itu karena begitulah adatnya, wanita yang lebih tua haruslah di hormati oleh yang lebih muda. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk membungkukkan badannya serendah mungkin membuat Sae berjengkit dan memekik perlahan ketika melihat nona majikannya memberi hormat padanya dengan cara membungkukkan diri serendah mungkin.

"Anda yang harusnya saya hormati, Sae- _obaasan_." Kata Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sae, menutup mulutnya. Berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sungguh bukan dirinya sama sekali. Namun, Sakura terus menerus melakukan hal itu. Sae takut kalau ada yang melihat nonanya seperti ini maka, nona majikannya akan di hukum karena telah menghormati pembantu dengan kasta terendah di istana. Namun, setelah sepuluh menit, Sae akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, nona. Terimakasih, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menghormati kasta sepertiku. Tapi, ku mohon jangan lakukan seperti ini lagi. Aku takut kau akan di hukum karena melakukan hal ini." Kata Sae dengan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya deras. Sakura mendudukkan diri dan memegang tangan wanita tua itu hangat. Kemudian, tersenyum menenangkan. Membuat Sae menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sae- _obaasan_ jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan di hukum hanya karena menghormari orang yang lebih tua. Lagipula, aku akan menjadi ratu'kan? Siapa yang berani menghukumku? Jangan pernah membungkuk padaku lagi. Itu melukai harga diriku." Sae menatap Sakura cermat setelah gadis itu mengatakan hal yang luar biasa baik. Lalu, wanita tua itu berusaha tersenyum di tengah airmata yang mengering di kedua sisi pipinya. Sakura pun juga ikut tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus hingga matanya yang indah menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Lalu, Sae segera berdiri ketika sadar kalau mereka telah terlambat. Sakura mengangguk dan melangkah beriringan dengan Sae ke arah tandu depan rumah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membulatkan mulutnya takjub ketika melihat tandu yang akan membawanya. Ini mewah sekali dengan warna merah dan emas yang mendominasi. Dia serasa menjadi tuan putri betulan ketika duduk di dalamnya dan empat orang memikulnya dengan mudah. Diikuti oleh puluhan prajurit dan puluhan pelayan istana di belakang tandu. Di sepanjang jalan, semua orang menatap tandu yang tengah di tumpanginya dengan tatapan yang takjub. Tandu ini di tutup oleh kain sutra khusus sehingga wajah Sakura tidak akan kelihatan dari luar sedangkan wajah orang-orang di luar sana begitu jelas di lihat dari dalam.

Setelah menempuh waktu lima belas menit, tandu itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi yang kata Sae adalah kantor hokage pertama sekaligus tempat yang akan ku gunakan untuk bertemu klan-klan mashyur tersebut. Hanya Sae dan sepuluh ninja tingkat tinggi yang boleh Sakura bawa masuk. Perlahan, ingatannya melayang pada komik _'Naruto'_ yang selalu Ia baca. Kalau sekarang dia punya _chakra_ yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, Sakura bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus terlarang yang akan membuat kerajaannya aman dikalau sewaktu-waktu di serang oleh ninja desa lain'kan? Lagipula, dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana segel maupun jurus yang sangat di takuti di kalang ninja tatkala perang _shinobi_ ketiga pecah. Mengingat, ini adalah zaman dimana _hokage_ pertama masih hidup. Jadi, tak akan ada yang bisa menyamai jurus maupun segel itu karena jurus ini akan lahir seribu tahun kemudian.

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di depan pintu besar tiga kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Di hembuskan nafasnya pelan, siap dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi. Dia adalah seorang ratu yang punya tanggung jawab yang besar atas semua rakyat, mau tak mau dia harus punya ketahanan yang lebih di banding yang lain. Itulah, dia akan mengingat semua jurus bahkan jurus yang sangat di larang di dunia shinobi demi kelangsungan hidup rakyatnya. Sakura menaikan dagunya dengan mantap membuat kharismanya menguar. Lalu, pintu itu terbuka lebar dan kakinya melangkah dengan anggun sekaligus tegas.

Semua mata tertuju padanya saat ini, mereka tidak menyangka kalau pemimpin Miikogakure yang di sembunyikan selama lebih dari lima belas tahun begitu bersinar dengan kharisma membuat beberapa pemimpin desa lain menganga karena keindahan yang dimiliki oleh ratu dari Miikogakure tersebut. Sampai, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan para kage. Membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat. Lalu, berucap.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura sebagai ratu dari Miikogakure. Menyetujui pernyataan para Kage untuk menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian." Kata Sakura lugas, membuat kecantikannya berkali lipat dari biasa. Termasuk, Hashirama sang _Hokage_ dari desa Konoha begitu terpukau dengan gadis cantik berusia sembilan belas tahun itu. Bahkan, mulutnya menganga lebar karena menahan kekagumannya pada gadia ayu dengan rambut merah muda pucat dana mata emerald.

"Silahkan duduk yang mulia." Sambut para Kage dan berdiri membungkuk, Miikogakure adalah kerajaan otoriter terbesar serta terkuat. Mereka tentu saja sangat gembira tatkala mendengar bahwa ratu Miikogakure menyampaikan amanat bahwa dirinya menyetujui perjanjian perdamaian. Yah, setidaknya lima kage tidak lagi khawatir dikalau saja perang meletus, toh, saingan terbesar dan terberat mereka yaiku Miikogakure tidak akan lagi melawan ketika telah menandatangani perjanjian ini. Karena satu hal yang mereka tahu dan percayai, seluruh rakyat Miikogakure tidak pernah melanggar janji. Itulah kenapa ketika seorang penduduk Miikogakure mengatakan janji, dia akan menepati janji itu sekuat tenaga sampai mati.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di singgahsananya, berada di tengah para _kage_. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru. Banyak ninja dengan kimono kuno menatapnya dengan kagum. Namun, tidak di perdulikan oleh Sakura karena baginya tatapan-tatapan itu adalah formalitas belaka.

"Kita akan menandatangani perjanjian, silahkan." Kata _kage_ dari Sunagakure. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai membubuhkan tanda tangan serta kesanggupan mereka pada sebuah kertas emas. Setelah itu, semuanya bersorak gembira. Karena perdamaian yang mereka idamkan telah terkabul dengan penandatangan dokumen terpenting yang akan tercatat sebagai perjanjian perdamaian pertama di sejarah dunia shinobi. Sakura tersenyum ketika tanda tangan serta pernyataannya tertulis rapi di atas kertas emas dan tinta perak. Mereka berbincang hingga sore. Beberapa kage pamit karena masih ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Sakura masih ada di sana bersama Hokage dan temannya yang bernama Madara. Mendiskusikan tentang beberapa ninja Konoha yang tidak sengaja membunuh rakyatnya.

"Kami sungguh minta maaf, Sakura- _sama_." Kata Hashirama dengan penuh penyesalan. Madara di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak peduli. Tapi, Sakura tahu bahwa di lubuk lelaki pria dengan maga Uchiha itu begitu khawatir dan sangat menyesal. Uchiha adalah tipikal orang yang pintar mengembunyikan perasaannya.

Itulah kenapa di komik _'Naruto'_ sebagian besar mereka menjadi seorang pemberontak. Sakura paham betul, bukannya tidak punya perasaan seperti yang di katakan orang-orang malahan mereka punya perasaan yang melebihi lainnya. Sehingga, perasaan mereka lebih kepada obsesi. Itulah yang memunculkan mata _Sharingan_.

Maka, ketika Sakura melihat satu persatu orang dari klan mashyur yang sering di ulas oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dia menyimpulkan bahwa klan yang perlu di awasi adalah Uchiha. Senju sebenarnya cukup berbahaya, namun, masih bisa di kenalikan meningat mereka tidak punya senjata alamiah seperti mata Sharingan. Hyuuga punya mata _Byakugan_ yang terkenal mematikan, tapi, bagi Sakura mata itu tak ada apa-apanya. Dia tahu bagaimana melawan klan dengan mata keperakan itu bila suatu saat akan ada pemberontakan dari mereka. Tapi, Uchiha? Dia masih menyelidiki apa kelemahan orang-orang klan kipas merah putih tersebut.

Sulit di tebak, tapi akan mudah bila kau memahaminya. Dahi lebar Sakura ternyata masih menyimpan segala informasi tentang komik itu. Segalanya. Jadi, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengidentifikasi klan lain. Toh, dia sudah punya pertahanan yang baik ketika mengingat jurus-jurus terlarang yang di rinci oleh penulis, dia harus ucapakan banyak terimakasih ketika Masashi Kishimoto menggambarkan banyak sekali jurus yang akan membuatnya tambah kuat sehingga bisa menjamin keselamatan semua rakyat.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Hashirama- _sama_. Lagipula, mereka sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum begitu manis. Hokage pertama hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Sedangkan temannya yang bernama Madara itu tetap terkatup. Tidak mengatakan hal apapun. Dia seperti bisu kalau kau tanya Sakura. Wajahnya memang tampan dengan rambut yang begitu hitam menakjubkan. Tapi, kalau selalu memasang wajah dingin, siapa yang tidak takut?

"Baiklah. Madara akan mengantar anda ke penginapan karena pelayan anda sudah duluan pulang. Mereka bilang ingin menyiapkan keperluan anda."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan di sebelah Madara. Ini sudah sore, menjelang malam lebih tepatnya. Di lihat dari langit yang berwarna orange merah muda yang tampak luar biasa, membentang di atas mereka. Sakura melirik Madara yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Oh, dia lupa bahwa semua pria Uchiha adalah pria gunung es ber-ego tinggi. Namun, keheningan ini sungguh membuatnya menderita. Apalagi, jalanan ini terlihat lebih sepi karena ini seperti zaman edo, dimana belum ada teknologi yang maju. Di sisi jalan hanya ada perkebunan dan persawahan yang menghampar. Juga, pohon-pohon besar yang membuat jalanan menjadi rimbun. Apalagi, ketika hari menjelang malam dimana hewan nokturnal mulai keluar sarang.

"Madara- _san_. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosfer dingin di antara dia mereka. Madara mengerutkan alisnya kemudian, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang juga menatapnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan dan kembali menatap depan, melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kenapa sulit sekali mengajak seorang Uchiha bicara?!

"Bicaralah sesuatu, aku bosan." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang jengah. Madara menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga gadis itu. Lalu, mereka berhadapan ketika matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Membuat Sakura tampak begitu indah ketika gadis itu mempunyai _background_ kanvas dari Tuhan tersebut. Madara sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini begitu ayu.

"Kau ingin aku bicara apa?" Tanya Madara dengan nada bicara yang begitu dingin hingga Sakura rasakan tubuhnya bisa membeku hanya karena mendengar nada dari lawan bicaranya itu. Gadis itu hanya meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Dia terlalu takut untuk berbicara dengan Madara lagi.

Madara menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia memang pria kaku yang selalu saja membuat lawab bicaranya bergidik ngeri. Huh, sial.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat _Hanami_?" Tanya Madara sembari menatap Sakura yang kini membulatkan matanya kaget. Ya siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika pangeran berdarah dingin seperti Madara mengajaknya melihat hanami, sebuah perayaan musim panas yang akan di sesaki oleh orang-orang. Sakura tidak yakin bahwa Madara menyukai kerumunan.

Sebentar, apakah ini ajakan kencan? Seorang Uchiha mengajak seorang gadis kencan ke perayaan musim semi, woah!

"Diam berarti iya. Ku tunggu di dekat kuil pukul tujuh. Tidak datang, ku bantai semua pelayanmu."

Baru saja di ajak kencan yang membuat Sakura berbunga. sekarang malah di ancam yang membuat Sakura mendengus.

"DASAR PEMAKSA!" Teriak Sakura dengan nada yang keras, namun, senyum terukir di wajah ayunya. Madara yang telah berjalan di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Bahkan, langit yang menjelang malam menjadi saksi bisu tumbuhnya cinta di hati keduanya.

Akankah semuanya berjalan lancar ketika seorang Sakura mencintai Madara yang merupakan orang penuh kebencian?

To be continued 

A/N: Majo No Jouken abis lebaran ya, kita baru sibuk buat kue kering^^ kami segenap keluarga Sakuracens mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri 1438 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Jangan lupa review kalau mau di lanjut, ne? Sankyu~


End file.
